


Fulfilled Night

by sennuni



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennuni/pseuds/sennuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy night and woozi ask for Jeonghan to stay the night after watching a movie. After taking a shower Jeonghan walks into the bathroom, pinning Woozi to the sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled Night

Most people could feel sensual tension but brushed it off, but for Woozi and Jeonghan it radiated off of them. Every look or lip bite would practically send them off, but they never crossed the boundaries of hopping into bed together. That was, until tonight. Woozi and Jeonghan were watching a movie together. Though, half way thru the movie it started to rain. Woozi being a good friend, insisted on Jeonghan staying the night. After a bit of pleading he finally was able to get Jeonghan to agree on staying over.  
Later that night as Woozi finished taking his shower, now dressed in an oversized sweater and knee highs, there was a knock at the bathroom door. Woozi went over and opened the door, seeing Jeonghan smiling down at him, the corner of his lip caught in a lip bite. Before he noticed Jeonghan had him against the sink, arms wrapped around his small frame. "You've been driving me crazy since the day I laid eyes on you." He whispered in Woozi's ear, making the other blush. "I'm glad to know that I have the same effect on you." Woozi said, a slight smirk breaking into his lips. The words making Jeunghan break out into a grin as he pressed his hips into Woozi's. "Mm good... Because I want you. All of you." Jeonghan then attacked Woozi's lips, forcing his tongue into the little ones mouth. He didn't have to force much as Woozi became completely submissive into the kiss. Jeonghan's tongue roamed every corner of Woozi's mouth, getting the clear taste of his wet cavern. Jeonghan's hands roamed down Woozi's body, rubbing his sides. His hand soon slipped up Woozi's sweater, flicking and pinching his nipples. The action earning him a gentle moan from Woozi. The moan fueled Jeonghan's other hand to slip into Woozi's boxers. His warm hand wrapping around Woozi's already erect cock. Jeonghan pulled away from his lips, smirking "Someone's excited." He teased while pumping Woozi's member. The action slowly turning the smaller one into a moaning mess. Woozi gripped onto the sink, being him as he watched Jeonghan gently stroked at his cock. "Mm fuck.." He mumbled softly before attaching his lips to Jeonghans. The two kissed sloppily as started to make their way to the bed. At some point Jeonghan found himself pinned to the wall by the smaller, watching as he worked his shirt off. Just the sight of Jeonghan's bare chest pushed Woozi as he started to mark the soft skin, from Jeonghan's next to his belly button. Small fingers working at the others pants as the taller watched in amusement. "You're so cute when you're excited like this." He teased, making Woozi blush while removing Jeonghan's pants. "Shut up and kiss me." He said smiling as Jeonghan places his lips back onto Woozi's while picking him up. Woozi wrapped his legs around the others waist, pressing himself close to the other. Soon the little ones back hit the bed as Jeonghan's lips started nipping and sucking at his neck. Woozi moaned louder, since it was his sensitive spot. The moans encouraged Jeonghan on the other hand, letting his hand slip back under Woozi's sweater, caressing the milky white skin that was underneath. After sometime Woozi found himself completely naked with just a lift of his sweater. He looked up at Jeonghan with a lustful gaze as the taller one pulled his boxers down, tossing them to the side. "God, I want you so much.." Woozi said, biting his lip. "I want you too Woozi, why do you always have to make me like this?" Jeonghan asked, positioning his cock at the others entrance. "You just drive me crazy." He added before thrusting into the little one. Woozi's back arched, his toes curled as he let out a small yell of pleasure at the suddenness of the thrust. "You're not the only one." He mumbled softly while adjusting. Jeonghan smirked at his words, grabbing Woozi by the hips as he started to thrust into him. "You're so tight." He mumbled, leaning down to see Woozi's face clearly. Jeonghan just loved how Woozi's face contorted into pleasure as those beautiful moans escaped his lips. After that no conversation was between the two as the sound of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Instead of a very rough and tiresome time it was more of love making between the two who never exchanged their feelings. Once they reached their climax Jeonghan pulled out and laid down as Woozi snuggled into him, pulling the blanket over them. "I don't think it was just sex I wanted... I also want your heart." Jeonghan said softly as he noticed Woozi's closed eyes, thinking he was sleep. Though for the other that statement made him smile as he nuzzles into the others chest before opening his eyes. He drew words on Jeonghan's chest with his fingers. "I think you already have my heart." He said softy, blushing more as he tried to hide his face. Hearing this, Jeonghan smiles brightly while looking at Woozi. "You're adorable!" And with that Jeonghan attack Woozi's face in kisses. "You're mine. All mine." He declared before pressing a sweet and loving kiss onto the small ones lips. Woozi kisses back, smiling against his lips. "You're all mine.." He said softly before snuggling back into Jeonghan's chest to sleep. "I love you, My Woozi" The other answers. "I love you to, My Jeonghan." And with that, the new couple fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
